


In Preparation

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #133: “What people have the capacity to choose, they have the ability to change.” ― Madeleine Albright, Boardinghouse, Primitive.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #133: “What people have the capacity to choose, they have the ability to change.” ― Madeleine Albright, Boardinghouse, Primitive.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Preparation

~

While Harry showered, Severus cooked breakfast. Eggs, beans, bacon, tomatoes, toast, it was all ready by the time Harry emerged, smelling like Severus’ soap. 

“Smells delicious,” Harry said, sitting down. “I’m ravenous.” And, after cleaning his plate, he helped himself to seconds. 

“You _are_ hungry,” Severus commented, sipping tea. 

Harry blushed. “I feel like one of those boardinghouse waifs in those books. The ones who ask, ‘Please, sir, may I have more?’”

“Happily, you don’t need permission here.”

“True.”

They ate silently after that, although they kept sneaking looks at each other, Severus trying to be discreet as he studied Harry. Gone were the dark circles under his eyes, the haunted look. The primitive part of Severus’ brain, which had been howling at him that Harry needed to be protected, relaxed a bit. 

When they were done, Severus levitated the dishes into the sink. “So,” he said, “I contacted Mother this morning. She’s looking forward to seeing us this evening for dinner.”

“Brilliant.” Harry bit his lip. “Will she—?”

“What?” 

“Will she like me?” 

Severus sat back in his chair. “I believe she will. Although she may not show it.” 

Harry smiled. “So you mean she’s like you.” 

Severus smirked. “Perhaps,” he allowed. “Or I’m like her. You’ll soon get to judge for yourself. She believes when people have the capacity to choose, they have the ability to change.” 

“That’s…wow. Smart lady.” Glancing at the clock, Harry asked, “What time are we expected?” 

“I told her we’d be arriving about six.” 

“That gives us a few hours,” Harry said. He grinned. “Whatever shall we do with all that time?” 

“More sex?” Severus groaned. “You’re going to kill me.” 

Harry laughed. Then, standing, he held out his hand to Severus. “I promise not to kill you. After all, I have plans for you that require you to be alive. Very alive.” 

“No necrophilia, then?” Severus murmured as he rose. “Reassuring.” 

“Eww. Shut it.” Harry chuckled. 

“What’s the phrase? Ah, yes.” Severus walked Harry backwards, pressing him against the wall. “Make me,” he growled.

“With pleasure,” Harry whispered. Fisting Severus’ shirt, he dragged him close, kissing him. 

Then, practically devouring each other, they stumbled toward bed.

~


End file.
